Conventional LED controllers are typically powered by direct current. Because of this limitation, their applications are limited as they would be battery powered or would require conversion of power produced in other forms to direct current. To work with an alternating current power source, conventional LED controllers would require a power adaptor as a transformer, which increases the cost and limits the usage of LEDs. Therefore, there is a need for an improved LED controller that addresses the limitations of the conventional LED controllers.